the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ItIsAmazing/House of Possession / House of Greed Recap
Hey guys. Recap schedule: *Wednesday *Friday Ok, so Isys777 isn't feeling well at all this week so she told me I can make this recap for you. Also, this is an awesome episode. So, let's begin. The lady trapped in the room is Harriet. She starts screaming, and doesn't recognize Eddie. They wake up Vera 2.0 (That's what I'm calling Denby now), and they leave. Harriet tells her that they are coming for her. Creepy as fuck. Just look at the pic. They all go back to the house and Fabian and Eddie are in their room talking. They hear Jerome and Alfie saying a bunch of random shit that makes no sense. They go and check it out. Fabian starts recording them but Eddie sees Frobisher in the hall. He realizes the vision is becoming real. I'm getting a bit of a twilight zone moment here because Eddie only realizes the vision is becoming real once Frobisher is alright in the fucking room. Victor hears him and he leaves. Of course, he is pissed off, and Eddie and Fabian are glad to hear Victor's voice. How the fuck are you glad to hear that piece of shit's voice? Huh? Oh well. The next day Vera 2.0 is replacing for the art teacher and Eddie and KT make up some bullshit excuse to get out and sneak to the Gatehouse. While, they're there they go see Harriet and they ask her why the descended where saying that shit in their sleep. Creepy fucking moment. She says it's their ancestors that are guiding them. If I was one of the descended and that shit happened I would scream my ass off. They want her to go with them but she acts all mental again. Frobisher hears them. He comes down and Eddie and KT block the door with their backs. They get back to school, they didn't take Harriet because she was being bitchy about it. In the art class some crazy shit happens with the descended. The draw these creepy pictures and Vera 2.0, the bitch, takes it away from them. Guess what? Vera 2.0, the bitch, puts Patricia and Alfie in detention. Shocker. After class KT starts worrying about her great-grandpa again. Shocker. Fabian and Eddie confronts Victor and tells them Vera 2.0 stole his book. He goes and check and... Guess what? He talks to Corbierre. Corbierre is a fucking stuffed bird. Victor should be in the mental hospital not Harriet. Then Victor decides to look. At least he does something other than talk to that stalker bird. He looks on the shelf and finds out she took his book of egyptian incantations. Eddie, Fabian, and KT decide to try to join the detention so they all go fucking crazy. Like literally crazy. Well... Fabian just stands there and is like "what the fuck are they doing?" Vera 2.0 comes out and is like "get yo asses in the detention room, madafackas." Victor comes and confronts her about the book. Fabian takes pictures of the drawings the descended drew in art class, which was fucking weird. Vera 2.0 says she needs to do something and that they could leave. They all leave... ...But KT decides to go somewhere else. She goes to the Gatehouse. Fabian translates the message it says "Follow the symbols." They see KT in the Gatehouse alone. They see Frobisher there in front of her. This is Alfie's prediction of what he's gonna do to her. Ok, KT is still at the Gatehouse. What she's doing is stupid. Vera 2.0 comes and scares her away. Robert gets pissed at her. He's like "ahhh you fucking ruined it you bitch. ahahhahaheffdhjwksghfjds". The gang arrives at the Gatehouse in like 2 seconds. How is it that it takes 5 minutes to get to the crypt and 2 seconds to get to the Gatehouse. #thewritersfail. Mara, Willow, and Joy tell Jerome about some bullshit plan to embarass him. He thinks he's going to be in a singing contest. The girls are spying on him. And Jerome even looks high. Vera 2.0 has a bitch plan. She pretends Frobisher is dead. Is that the best plan. And she's even pretending to cry. Plus, her mouth looks misshaped. She convinces KT that he is in the crypt. Yeah, KT, look, he's not really dead. Now, here's an unrelated picture. Now, Jerome sings his awful song, with an awful costume, yeah look. They go to the crypt... ...Now, look what's set-up. Duh, duh, duuuuuuuh... Now they all believe it, KT becomes a crybaby. Ok, I have nothing else to say so look at the rest of the pictures. Thanks for reading my recap. Comment on what you think, or if you want another one. [[User_blog:ItIsAmazing/House_of_Deceptions_/_House_of_Rainbows_Recap|Next -------->]] Category:Blog posts